Dead Space Survivor
by RandmHomlessGy
Summary: Beginning of a survivor that is in the middle of the chaos on the USG Ishimura.
1. Prologue

No one knows how it started; all they could do was run for their life and try to survive. A man was running pass the crowd trying to get to the other room in the corridor. Too many people were getting in the way. The man moved to the wall catching his breath watching the people run by screaming in horror. For the man it was all a blur not paying attention to what was actually happening. He had only one focus and that was to get to the elevator. He needed to get to the second level near the kitchen and find her. It was the last location that he knew where she would most likely be hiding. There was so much noise and different voices telling him to turn around and telling him to run before they kill you. The man was able to reach the elevator. He looked at the holopad and pressed the second level, the elevator started to rise. _What was happening? Why did they do a lockdown in the medical bay?_ There was some weird shit happening and it seemed nobody was trying to stop it at the moment. _I have to make sure she's alright. I hope she made it out alive. _The elevator reached the second level opening the doors. There was silence through the corridor.

QUARANTINE HAS BEEN INITIATED. LOCKDOWN LEVELS FIVE, FOUR, AND ONE.

_Good they haven't done this level yet. _The man walked down the corridor. The lights flickered on and off as he continued to walk. There were restrooms on the left side of the hall and two doors on the right, one directly across the restrooms and another at the end of the hall. The man kept walking towards the end of the hall. The door read OPEN over the hologram. He pressed the hologram and the door opened. There were no lights on in the room. The area was completely dark and the only light was from the man's rig on his back.

"Linda, are you here?" the man whispered.

There was no answer. The man walked in the room as the door shut behind him. The lights slowly flickered on, there was blood everywhere. The man backed away towards the door unable to scream or shout by what he saw. So much blood and yet there were no bodies around. It seemed that most of the blood was leading to the vents on the walls. _What the hell happened here?_ There was a clanging sound coming from one of the vents. _What the hell is that noise?_ He walked across the room staying away from the blood to the other room where there was another door. This room was a relaxation area where people came into read or to have time for themselves, now it looked more like a room used for torture. At the other end of the room a door lead to another corridor which would lead to doors, the left door would lead to a gravity meditation room while the door on the right would lead to the kitchen. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. At the other end of the hall something had walked into the door on the right, the kitchen. It didn't seem like a person. The man walked slowly to the end of the hall facing the door to the kitchen. He was already here and only a few steps from where he needed to be. But he was too scared to move on; trying to figure what was in the other room. He opened the door to enter the room, but at that moment something had fallen from the ceiling at the end of the corridor. Slowly it raised its body looking around. The man was too stunned to move, from what he could see in front him it was some kind of monster. The monster turned around showing two arms coming from the stomach, both of the human arms at a strange position with two sharp long metal sword type weapons coming from the hands, and its face was the most disturbing thing. It looked as if it had no jaw and teeth coming from different angles in its mouth. The thing started running down the corridor and jumped in the air. The man had moved in the room in time to escape from that monster. The door closed behind just in time. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Linda can you hear me? We have to go now. They're coming through the door. Let's go now."

Jeff grabbed Linda's rig pulling her down the hallway. The door was locked due to the quarantine alarm, of course at the worst possible time. That damn Necromorph bastard was coming down the hallway, both blades on the hands slicing the air getting closer and closer.

"I hate my job." Jeff said.

Fire suddenly came from behind the Necromorph making it turn around and face its new target. The skin burned the monsters rotting flesh making it smell worse than it already did. A man holding a flamethrower wearing an engineer rig stood facing Jeff and Linda.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Jeff couldn't answer. He was stunned by the person in the engineer rig, trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"Are you alright?" the man asked again.

He walked closer putting the flame thrower away and pulling out a plasma cutter. Jeff finally came around and looked at the man's face, or his helmet to be exact.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked.

"My name is Isaac Clarke. I'm an engineer that was sent to walk on the USG Ishimura's communication. Of course I wasn't expecting to see these monsters on the ship. "

Jeff stood up a little higher, while trying to pick up Linda and holding her in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not really sure," Jeff replied, "I found her in the last room unconscious. She has no injuries, and it doesn't seem that she's been infected by those monsters."

Isaac walked to Linda, examining her face, then the rest of her body for any rips or cuts and also on the clothing. He then walked past Jeff to the door and hacked at the lock opposing the door. Isaac walked through then checking the rooms surrounding, finding it to be an empty sleeping quarters.

"Lay her down on a cot and look for any useful equipment you can find." Isaac said.

Jeff nodded his head and carried Linda to a cot laying her down. He leaned closer kissing her on the forehead and walked over to Isaac standing near the back of the room. The room held eight cots on each side of the wall, a stack of crates on the left side of the room and two doors in the back of the room. A door on the right side of the room leads to a storage area, the other door at the other end of the room lead straight out to the engine room.

"What are we going to do?" said Jeff panicking.

Isaac started smashing crates finding ammo, credits, and anything useful to help them along the way.

"You stay here," said Isaac, "I'm going to check ahead. Wait here and watch out for your friend over there."

Jeff watched as Isaac walked through the door to the engine room, leaving him in the room. The room seemed to get very quiet the moment Isaac left. Jeff looked around hoping to find some answer of what he should do next. He was left defenseless in a room. The necromorphs could come through the door at any moment at any time. Jeff kept freaking out checking the walls and listening to the vents for any sound. Jeff looked to the door on the right side of the room. The room went to a storage area which leads to an elevator. Jeff walked in the storage room finding nothing, the room was completely empty. A few empty boxes and a broken down elevator which also seemed to be locked.

"I might as well be useful…although I never done this before. Why am I talking to myself?" said Jeff.

Jeff walked towards the elevator switch. The hologram showed that the elevator was locked; it also showed system failure to the lift. The elevator had taken some damage showing wires from underneath the hologram. Jeff started connecting wires together adding the blue connectors, and connecting ripped wires with the others.

"God damn that hurts," Jeff yelled, "I hate shocking myself."

After Jeff had finally put all the wires in the places he thought was proper, the elevator began to give a slight "HUM" sound. Jeff pushed the holopad.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I FIX ANYTHING ON THIS SHIP." Jeff yelled.

Jeff turned around walking out the room. Linda was still in the cot unconscious. There was a tapping sound on the door they had entered from, followed by a low screeching sound.

"Damn…they're here."


	3. Chapter 2

Three hours. It had been three hours since Isaac had left, since the tapping had started. The air seemed to have thickened; the air conditioners throughout the whole level had stopped. Jeff started walking towards the back of the barracks near the door they had entered. He laid down on the bed staring at Linda on his right, his body seemed too weak to get up and move at the moment. Trying to see if she was alright seemed more of a challenge than escaping from the ship. Jeff finally stood up and walked to Linda's side.

"Hey," Jeff said, "Are you alright?"

There was no answer. She seemed to be sleeping from what he saw.

"It'll be alright Linda; we'll make it out of here in-"

There was a bang at the door that Isaac had gone through to the engine room. The doors slowly opened. Isaac came rushing through the door quickly turning around to the controls pressing buttons to lock the door. The doors came closing together; unfortunately a necromorph came in between the doors cutting the monster in half. The monster started crawling on the floor gaining speed towards Jeff. Isaac grabbed the necromorph by the arm, stepped on its back to pin the thing down and used the plasma cutter cutting off the head and both arms. Jeff had fallen to the floor paralyzed to see the necromorph body. The body laid motionless a few feet in front of him; Isaac walked over to Jeff and lifted him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," Jeff said whipping his clothes, "I'm alright, just a little shocked by the body, that's all."

"Sorry about that, I thought I had lost it in the corridor. It seems they're a lot faster in the vents then when running after someone."

"Right, so what did you find in the engine room?"

"I'm afraid both the main and back-up engines are out of fuel. There are too many of those things in there, the whole ship is being infected."

"Of course the whole ship is being infected, the-"

"No, what I mean is the ship seems to be infected. The ship itself seems to be combining with these things; it's hard to explain right now."

Isaac looked to the other door and walked through. Jeff walked back to Linda.

"Time to wake up Linda, come on we have to go." Jeff said.

Isaac came out of the other room checking boxes for ammo and any other useful equipment.

"The elevator has low power, but it has enough to get us to the next level up. If we go down three levels we might be able to get away from them." Isaac said walking back to the other room.

Jeff picked up Linda and carried her to the other room. Isaac was already working on the elevator, sparks flying everywhere.

"I hate doing old school shit, takes too god damn long." Isaac said.

"But can you fix it?" asked Jeff.

"Of course I can fix the damn thing, a few wires here and a few connections there."

ELEVATOR OPERATIONAL

Isaac used the pad with his suit to open the elevator doors. The doors opened.

"Let's go now." Isaac yelled.

Jeff brought Linda inside the elevator followed by Isaac and the doors closing behind them. The elevator started moving up but much slower than most of the others.

"Why is it moving so slowly?" asked Jeff.

"This elevator has lost too much power and it's using the power it has right now to take us to the next level. If we had gone down then the elevator wouldn't go this slow mostly because it doesn't use that much energy." Isaac said checking his map.

"Then why are we going up? Wouldn't it be easier to go down?"

"Do you know the level that is below right now?"

"If I remember correctly it should be the storage area where that stupid Marker is being held."

"Exactly, and at this point that's the last place where I want to be at right now. Besides the whole storage level is crawling with those things which of course are the main reason why I do not want to go down. Also the level above us has a ship three rooms on the opposite side of where we are heading."

"Oh thank god, we're getting the fuck out of-OH SHIT!"

Jeff quickly put his back to the wall and looking at the vents above him. Isaac saw the necromorphs and started firing the plasma cutter at the vents. The crawling necromorphs had jumped on the elevator breaking the vents and trying to get through reaching for Jeff and Isaac.

**INSUFFICIENT POWER. WEIGHT OVERLOAD.**

"Damn, the elevator can't move because of these stupid things," yelled Isaac shooting the necromorphs, "The elevators going to give soon."

Jeff had ran to a corner trying to stay in a small enough target as possible. He was to scared of what to do next.

**WARNING. ELEVATOR MALFUNCTION.**

One of the necromorphs had jumped through the vent and landed on Isaac creating problems for him.

**WARNING. ELEVATOR MALFUNCTION.**

The other necromorph looked through theventstraighttowards Jeff and landed on him screaming at Jeff opening its mouth wide open. 

**WARNING. ELEVATOR MALFUNCTION.**

There was a shutter in the elevator and a sound from a plasma cutter. The necromorph raised its hand ready to attack.

**WARNING. ELEVATOR MAL-**

The elevator finally gave. The elevator went into a freefall. The necromorphs were raised into the air from the fall. The brakes on the elevator wouldn't stop the elevator. In those few seconds there was a loud crushing sound, a bright flash, and the crunching of metal.


End file.
